Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yellow Contact.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yellow Contactxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Contact, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,734. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the cultivar Contact in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America in July, 1998. The selection of this mutation was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, South America since October, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Yellow Contact have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in envirorunent such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yellow Contactxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yellow Contactxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about seven or eight inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Quill-type decorative-type inflorescences that are about 8.1 cm in diameter.
4. Attractive bright yellow-colored ray florets.
5. Response time about 64 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Strong peduncles.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about 21 days in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are most similar to plants of the cultivar Contact. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Contact in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered later than plants of the cultivar Contact.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Contact differed in ray floret coloration under low night temperatures. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum maintained the bright yellow coloration when exposed to low night temperatures whereas ray florets of the cultivar Contact xe2x80x9cbronzedxe2x80x9d.